femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra Springer (Godzilla: The Series)
Alexandra Springer is the main antagonist of the Godzilla: The Series episode "S.C.A.L.E.". She is the domineering leader of an extremist organization known as S.C.A.L.E. (or Servants of Creatures Arriving Late on Earth) bent on freeing giant monsters and letting them wreak havoc whenever they like. She was voiced by Linda Blair. Biography According to her profile, Springer was known of her extensive military training and vast resources. After joining S.C.A.L.E., she rose herself up to become its new leader, abandoning its former peaceful methods for more violent means to sabotage military operations of capturing giant mutant monsters. She first appeared when reporter Audrey Timmonds talks of a battle between Godzilla and Skeeter, attempting to exploit this to spread her belief that the monsters are pure creations of the Earth that deserve to be protected. This involvement resulted Springer's arrest, but she managed to post bail with the help from her lawyers. Taking advantage of Audrey's curiosity, Springer secretly stashed in a tracking device on her just as she and her cameraman board the H.E.A.T. Seeker to Monster Island, where numerous monsters are being held captive to avoid any more destruction to the world. With that in mind, Springer sets her men to attack the security and military personnel with gas grenades before heading over to the control room to disable all security to free the monsters. This resulted the monsters to wreak havoc on the island, threatening the people. As Springer's men manage to capture H.E.A.T., Audrey was brought over to Springer in person so that she can film a documentary on S.C.A.L.E. and their ideals to the world. Audrey tries to warn Springer that her actions could result a threat to humanity, but Springer doesn't care by saying that the Earth got fine without humankind for billions of years and will do so again. She then shows footages of the monsters attacking Monster Island. Fortunately, Godzilla showed up to the rescue while Monique Dupre resets the security panel, allowing H.E.A.T. to escape from captivity. During the battle between the Giant Bat and Skeetera, they end up crashing into the control room. Audrey tries to warn Springer of the danger they're facing, but Springer states that she's willing to face death by the monsters' battle; even after Audrey pushes Springer away when the Giant Bat crashes into the control room, Springer stands on her intent to free the monsters by holding Audrey hostage. Fortunately, Godzilla manages to put an end to the monsters' battle, allowing the military to recapture the monsters. As Godzilla manages to finish off both the Giant Bat and Skeetera, Nick and the military spot Springer holding Audrey hostage. Upon seeing the monsters' defeat, Springer loses her sanity and attempts to activate the island's self-destruct mechanism out of revenge, only to be stopped by several soldiers. Springer and her men were then arrested for their crimes and sentenced to prison for their rest of their lives. Before her arrest, she gave Audrey a disc detailing the military's intents of the monsters, but Audrey decides to burn the disc, saying that "some stories are better left untold". Category:1990s Category:Anarchist Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Western Animation Villainess